1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention described herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display device capable of reducing a spatial room for integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of flat-type display devices, most widely generalized in various apparatuses. The LCD device is generally configured to include two substrates, and a liquid layer interposed between the substrates, in which images are displayed by controlling intensity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer that is re-aligned in accordance with an electric field applied thereto.
Recently, due to problems arising from LCD devices operating with vertical electric fields, development for devices operating in horizontal electric fields has been researched. As an example, a study about plane-to-line switching (“LS”) technology which is a horizontal electric field mode has been conducted.